guyoshifandomcom_pt-20200213-history
VD2C14
Resumo do Capítulo Capitulo 14: Glácialis A primeira impressão de quando entrou na caverna era a de que ela se assemelhava a uma estufa de gelo. Era completamente apertada e possuía um teto baixo e repleto de estalactites. Um filete de água escorria por um dos cantos, o que indicava que havia água ali perto. A iluminação ainda estava constante, provavelmente devido ao diamante que parecia emitir luz própria, menos que em proporções mínimas. Foi então que Beatriz percebeu que a luz emitida pelos diamantes não era fixa, e mudava de cor lentamente, de azul pra rosa, de rosa pra roxo, e assim em diante. Ela tinha de prosseguir e mesmo com o medo possuindo 90% de sua coragem, ela deu o primeiro passo e não parou mais. Ela sabia que não tinha escolha, já chegara até lá, poderia aguentar mais alguns minutos sozinha. E após alguns tuneis, ela se deparou com algo completamente assustador. Uma criatura muito semelhante a uma ave azul estava deitada a um canto, parecia estar em sono profundo. Suas asas roxas repousavam sob seu corpo pesado, o bico afiado parecia mais uma furadeira gigante, e a calda era imóvel e reta, como se fosse feita de pedra ou algum material semelhante. O respirar da criatura abafava o ambiente a cada som. Quando Beatriz viu o monstro, quase soltou um berro. Mas ao perceber que essa não se movia, decidiu prosseguir cautelosamente para não acordá-lo. Então era esse o Glácialis que Wekham havia lhe dito. Havia uma escadaria de diamantes e ela prosseguiu sem olhar para trás. O corredor expandia-se para duas direções e Beatriz sabia, que tinha pouco tempo para se decidir. Logo tomou o caminho da esquerda e, sem saber o que lhe aguardava, pensou no que diria aos irmãos quando lhe viessem com “Eu sou mais velho, já passei por muito mais coisa que você”. – Atchim – espirrou Beatriz limpando o nariz escorrendo com o braço. A caverna parecia agora descer levemente e as paredes pareciam mais úmidas. Após alguns segundos seguindo pelo túnel finalmente encontrou um local mais espaçoso. Era enorme e, havia uma enorme cratera nele. Haviam pilares estacionados na caverna que pareciam ser os únicos locais pelos quais ela poderia passar para atravessar. Ela deveria prosseguir ou voltar e tomar o caminho da direita? Sem pensar muito, decidiu se arriscar pulando sobre os pilares. A sensação era horrível, sozinha em frente a um abismo gigantesco e de aparência infinita. A queda seria morte inevitável, mas ela tinha de prosseguir. Com lágrimas nos olhos e um pensamento concentrado, ela pulou para o segundo pilar. A cada pilar que pulava, o medo lhe consumia mais, pois o próximo sempre era mais alto que o anterior. Quando finalmente alcançou o ultimo dos pilares, avistou um corredor circular ao olhar para seu fim agradeceu muito por ter escolhido prosseguir, pois avistou, presa dentro de uma parede, algo que lhe chamou muito a atenção. Era ela, a pequena cruz de cristal com baixa luminosidade, e entortada quase que pela metade. Embora aquele caminho que tomara parecia ser um dos caminhos únicos que acessavam á cruz naquela caverna, lhe parecera agora mais obvio que todos os caminhos acessassem á mesma caverna, essa a qual a cruz se encontrava, pois o corredor em que a cruz se encontrava ainda se dividia para a direita e esquerda. Beatriz correu até a alta parede e tocou-a com as mãos. A parede era sólida e não havia maneira alguma de retirar a cruz. O maior problema agora era como remover a cruz da parede de diamantes. Parecia que não seria nada fácil. Com esforço, encostou do ultimo dos pilares, na parede e tentou usar o seu fogo para derreter o diamante. Não adiantou. Se soubesse que diamantes são feitos de carbono, talvez ela não tenha tentado isso. Ela então correu pelo caminho da direita e procurou por algo que lhe ajudasse a retirar a cruz da parede. Apanhou então uma pedra de diamantes e correu para tentar remover a cruz torta. Porém quando colocou a mão esquerda sobre a parede e atingiu-a com a pedra, essa se despedaçou e caiu no chão como cinzas negras. Só lhe restava então uma ultima alternativa. Beatriz se concentrou e fechou seus olhos. Ela não podia exagerar ou se condenaria. Com um longo e profundo suspiro, ela soltou um grito. Não era um berro, muito menos um falar alto. Foi na medida certa, e embora ela estivesse usando o máximo dela para retirar a cruz de lá, nada adiantou. A parede continuava intacta da mesma forma que a encontrara. Se Breno pelo menos estivesse lá, ele poderia atravessar o diamante e apanhar a cruz. Ela se sentou então e pensou no que poderia fazer. Diamante… qual a fraqueza de um diamante? O que poderia destruí-lo? – Fogo não destrói diamante, muito menos o meu grito. Força é o que eu menos tenho. Ai Breninho, é nessas horas que você faz falta – diz a si mesma, Beatriz procurando uma solução para remover a cruz de seu lugar. Era óbvio que não conseguiria facilmente. Olhou ao redor procurando mais alguma coisa que lhe desse uma ideia, qualquer que fosse para retirar a cruz da parede, mas a caverna estava vazia. Com exceção da pedra de diamantes que havia encontrado ao chão, não havia mais nada que pudesse lhe ajudar. A única coisa que ela podia fazer seria gritar novamente. Ainda assim seu grito não foi o suficiente para destruir a parede. – MAS QUE DROGA! – gritou sem ideia alguma. Estava começando a se estressar. O tempo corria e se demorassem, talvez não sobrasse tempo para fugir do Reino de Água. Ela precisava de algo, algo que abrisse aquela parede de diamantes, algo que… – O quê? – foi a reação da garota ao ver que em sua frente havia uma pequena dinamite. De onde viera aquilo. Não havia nada ali há alguns segundos atrás. Explodir aquela parede parecia ser uma péssima ideia se não fossem dois fatores determinantes: um, Beatriz não possuía mais nada para explodir a parede, e dois, Beatriz parecia achar a ideia ótima, era muito nova para entender o quão bombas são perigosas, era sua única alternativa. Ela apanhou a pequena dinamite e criou uma pequena faísca do indicador tentando acendê-la em vão. Em sua segunda tentativa, formou em sua mão uma chama e dessa vez obteve sucesso. Ela colocou a dinamite próxima á parede e correu pelo corredor da direita o mais rápido que podia. Agora só lhe restava esperar. As faíscas estouravam para todas as direções e o pavio estava cada vez menor. O tempo parecia passar mil vezes mais lentamente e a garota estava ansiosa demais para dizer alguma coisa. Quando as faíscas cessaram e o fogo entrou no dinamite, a explosão foi inevitável. O barulho quase ensurdeceu Beatriz a mandando alguns metros para trás. Quando abriu seus olhos, estava ouvindo um longo ZUUUUM e vendo as coisas duplicadamente. Enquanto seus sentidos iam melhorando e ela tentava se lembrar do acontecido, a parede em sua frente começou a rachar. O diamante que sustentava a caverna estava ruindo. Ela olhou para a parede de onde a cruz estava a tempo de avistá-la agora ao chão, imóvel, desprotegida e ainda mais brilhante. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela levantou cambaleando e correu para apanhar a cruz. Sua cabeça latejava e Beatriz estava quase chorando, a dor era intensa em todo o seu corpo. Quando apanhou a cruz, ouviu um estrondo e sentiu algo atrás de si. – Ahh… sai daí logo – disse uma voz grave e robótica. Beatriz olhou para traz e avistou seu irmão Breno segurando uma pedra de diamantes enorme que quase caíra em sua cabeça. Beatriz obedeceu ao irmão no mesmo instante em que ele atirava a pedra longe. O local tremia e era complicado ficar em pé. – Breno… Breninho… como você… ai meu Deus… estava precisando muito de você. – É eu sei, também senti saudades sua, cabeçuda – respondeu Breno retornando á sua forma humana – Bom, assim fica melhor para correr. Beatriz sorriu e abraçou o irmão fortemente. – Beatriz não é hora de abraços e beijinhos. Precisamos sair daqui logo. – Mas como… não entendo… você conseguiu atravessar. – Descobri que amar não é proteger e zelar. É também liberdade e união. Beatriz assentiu, foi exatamente nisso que pensou quando atravessou o caminho no arco-íris. – Eu iria conseguir, sabe disso. Não precisava de ajuda – riu ela, irônica. – Certo. Alguém me disse uma vez que sempre precisamos de ajuda, independente da situação. Beatriz olhou para Breno com um sorriso grato. – E mais uma coisa… somente o amor humano pode atravessar, por isso nenhum mago nunca atravessou o caminho, por que não são humanos, e sim magos. Nós conseguimos por sermos. Beatriz finalmente entendera a mensagem na pedra. – Pegou a cruz? – perguntou Breno rapidamente. – Ah, sim – disse ela entregando a cruz na mão de Breno. – Ótimo – disse guardando-a em seu bolso – agora corre. Beatriz permaneceu parada esperando que o irmão indicasse a melhor direção. – CORRE PRA QUALQUER LADO – respondeu assim que notou a expressão de duvida da irmã. Ela obedeceu e correu para o caminho da esquerda entrando em um túnel estreito e muito alto de diamantes. – Como iremos sair daqui? – gritou Beatriz enquanto estalactites de diamante se estilhaçavam atrás deles. – Eu não sei Bia, continue correndo – gritou o irmão em resposta ainda puxando a irmã pelo túnel. A caverna fazia uma curva para a direita, então para que pudessem escapar, teriam de ser rápidos. – E agora Breninho? – perguntou Beatriz alarmada, quando o irmã a puxou e se atirou ao chão. Ao mesmo tempo em que Beatriz se segurava para não gritar, tanto ela quanto o irmão escorregavam pelo chão gelado e viravam na curva no momento em que uma pedra de gelo gigante caiu bem onde estavam há alguns segundos. – Ahh… tem pedras de gelo caindo aqui também – resmungou Breno. Os dois se levantaram e continuaram a correr quando Beatriz viu algo. Era uma luz, estavam próximos da saída. – Breno, vamos – gritou ela enquanto Breno rapidamente percebia o que a irmã queria lhe dizer. Os dois correram, porém há poucos segundos da saída, um buraco se abriu em baixo deles e os dois caíram como uma pedra ao ar num abismo que parecia infinito. Pedras de gelo e diamante caiam junto e a escuridão parecia lhes engolir completamente. Um barulho estranho, porém familiar foi ouvido á distância. Quando estavam perto de tocar o chão, Breno transformou-se num robô de metal e amorteceu sua queda caindo na superfície com um estrondo, Beatriz em seu colo. A caverna continuava a tremer e os dois não tinham escolha senão continuar a correr. Breno tentou rapidamente socar a parede, porém não era forte o suficiente. – Ai… – gemeu Breno-robô – que tipo de pedra é essa? Criptonita? O diamante era muito forte, sem esperanças, retornou a sua forma humana. – Vamos Bia, vamos – disse quando avistou um túnel na direção oposta de onde estavam. Ao chão, centenas de pedras de diamante de todos os tamanhos se empilhavam, e na pequena entrada pela qual era o único caminho aberto pelo qual eles poderiam passar, havia uma luz. Porém não era uma luz solar comum. – O que é Breno? – perguntou Beatriz se referindo á luz enquanto tropeçava e quase caia em cima de uma pequena estalagmite. Breno a segurou e a impulsionou para que novamente corresse enquanto o chão atrás dele novamente afundava como uma areia atravessando pela peneira, dessa vez era possível perceber que se caíssem, nem mesmo um robô de metal poderoso poderia sobreviver. – Cuidado Bia… – alertou-a enquanto ainda corriam. Aquele caminho lhes parecia familiar. Parecia o percurso que fizera para alcançar a cruz. No momento em que chegaram na pequena caverna, se depararam com o pior. Estavam de frente á fera. O Glácialis os esperava, a enorme boca, num sorriso podre e fétido pronto para atacá-los. Breno e Beatriz foram obrigados a parar e se espremerem num canto da caverna. A ave se aproximou e urrou. Breno empurrou Beatriz para trás de si e transformou-se num robô de metal. A garota se escondeu atrás do irmão e fechou seus olhos quando uma pedra maciça e pesada se desprendeu do teto e caiu em cima da criatura, que urrou e cambaleou para o lado no momento em que estourava uma das paredes de diamante com a calda extremamente pesada. Breno correu com a irmã procurando a saída pela qual vieram sem sucesso. Ao perceber o que havia acontecido, teve uma ideia muito perigosa, mas parecia ser a única alternativa no momento. – Beatriz… Beatriz, vamos – disse Breno sorrindo, confiante. – Pra onde Breninho? Não tem saída… e eu não quero morrer. – Segure-se nas patas dele – gritou Breno. – O QUÊ? – perguntou ela, os olhos arregalados. – Faça o que eu digo – gritou Breno empurrando a irmã, que rapidamente correu e se segurou na pata direita. A criatura ainda estava atordoada e parecia estar recuperando os sentidos procurando pelos garotos. No momento em que Breno agarrou-se á pata esquerda, o chão afundou e tudo desmoronou. Era como se eles estivessem afundando num mar de rachaduras. O frio já parecia não ser mais problema, o que realmente estava claro naquela hora, é que a vida deles estava literalmente nas garras do Glácialis. – BRENOOO – gritou Beatriz enquanto caiam, muitas pedras desmoronando sobre suas cabeças. Foi quando as asas da ave se abriram e por um triz, desviaram de uma pedra de diamante gigante. E quando ela finalmente planou, os garotos foram obrigados a se segurarem firme. Uma grande pedra caiu em cima do Glácialis, mas não foi forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo. A criatura no meio de toda aquela tensão parecia nem ter notado os garotos agarrados ás suas pernas. Um filete de água vazava de um teto ainda conservado, porém completamente rachado. – Breno, se não conseguirmos sobreviver… acha que o Bruno… – Não vamos morrer Beatriz. Não hoje, não agora, não aqui! – disse enquanto a ave continuava sua manobra desviando das pedras que caiam do teto. Uma única fenda era vista muito mais á frente e o Glácialis parecia estar se dirigindo para ela. Breno pôde ver uma pedra gigantesca de diamante cair ao seu lado. As asas roxas da criatura eram quase completamente visíveis de suas patas de tão grandes. Era incrível como a ave, no meio daquele turbilhão de rochas que desabavam sobre suas cabeças, conseguia manter sua asa intacta em pleno vôo. A fenda estava bem mais próxima, e a ave estava quase chegando lá quando o teto cedeu e uma onda gigante desabou por trás deles. Beatriz pôde sentir umas gotas daquela água gelada tocar sua perna. – E agora? – perguntou Beatriz. – Feche os olhos! – gritou Breno enquanto a criatura nem percebia que uma tsunami estava prestes a lhe alcançar. Beatriz obedeceu e eles finalmente entraram na fenda. Era um local estreito, mas mesmo com essa forma, ainda não impedia a água de entrar. Eles ainda fugiam de uma grande enchente e se a ave não se apressasse, seriam levados por essa aguaceira toda até o fim do túnel. – Atchim – espirrou a garota. A caverna era totalmente escura e não havia mais iluminação de cristal, diamante ou qualquer outra pedra preciosa naquele local. – Bia, acenda o fogo – disse Breno no instante em que a irmã acendeu em sua mão, uma faísca de fogo. – Não dá Breno, to com medo – disse. O Glácialis acelerou. Parecia ter notado que uma enchente estava logo atrás dele. Pouco tempo depois, enquanto sobrevoavam, o fim do túnel era visível, e não era nada agradável. Havia um muro de diamantes fechando qualquer saída que houvesse por lá. Mas eles não tinham escolha, ou prosseguiam, ou eram levados pela água. – Segure-se Bia… as coisas agora vão se agitar – disse Breno enquanto fechava seus olhos. O Glácialis se virou pouco antes de chegar no muro de diamantes e numa batida violenta de sua calda, a parede rachou e se estilhaçou em grandes pedaços, acendendo finalmente, uma luz para eles. O impacto foi tão tremendo que quase que Beatriz foi atirada longe. Estavam novamente do lado de fora, e o a lua brilhava ao céu. Quando a ave tornou a voar, eles mergulharam fundo no ar. Estavam quase chegando á menor das montanhas, a entrada da caverna de gelo já sumia de vista, enquanto uma avalanche se formava em seu lugar. O Glácialis urrou novamente e se silenciou por um bom tempo. Olharam para baixo procurando alguma referencia, mas não encontraram nada. Nem a mansão do Mago da Noite, nem a floresta pela qual passaram. Eles precisavam ter uma noção de onde estavam. Precisavam voltar ao Reino de Água e entregarem as espadas ainda essa noite. – Breno, como iremos descer? – perguntou Beatriz se recusando a todo custo olhar para baixo. – Que se dane! Nós estamos vivos… estamos VIVOOOS – gritou Breno enquanto num ato de comemoração, quase tombou para a extremidade direita das patas da criatura. Beatriz não ousou sequer olhar se o irmão estava bem. Se segurava com toda força na perna da criatura e parecia estar tremendo de frio. – Eu nunca voei na minha vida – gritou Breno á irmã – É muito bom. – Eu também nunca voei Breninho… e não to achando isso nada bom. – Sorte que temos essas patas de pato para nos sentar. São bem retinhas, não acha? E confortáveis – disse Breno á irmã para confortá-la, embora não fosse o suficiente. Ambos estavam encharcados e frientos e Breno só tinha disposição para falar nesse momento por levar em consideração que haviam acabado de escapar da morte junto ao Glácialis. Este parecia contente em se libertar daquela caverna chata e monótona. Afinal, por que ele nunca siara de lá antes. – Não se preocupe Bia, nós pulamos e eu amorteço a queda transformando-me em um robô, certo? Mas Beatriz parecia ainda não ter se acostumado com o vôo. Estranho, pois ela não estava assim na caverna. – Certo Beatriz? Acho melhor nós pularmos para nos orientar lá em baixo. Podemos perguntar pra alguém… Não há… Mas foi interrompido quando a irmã tombou para o lado e caiu das pernas da criatura para as montanhas rochosas. – BEATRIZ – gritou Breno largando também no mesmo instante, as pernas da criatura e se jogando para alcançar a irmã que caía de olhos fechados. – Vamos, vamos… transformando… – disse Breno enquanto tremia de frio, tentando transformar-se em um robô de metal. Quando finalmente conseguiu, caiu numa velocidade muito alta alcançando a irmã, agarrando e deixando-a em seu colo. A queda era inevitável, então com um baque tremendo, Breno e Beatriz afundaram na neve da montanha. – Ai… – disse Breno, a mão na cabeça. Estava totalmente escuro e Beatriz estava em cima dele. Breno empurrou a irmã para cima, mas não estava conseguindo levantá-la. Sua perna robótica estava afundada ao chão. A neve os encobria completamente. Era possível ver apenas o buraco de onde eles caíram. – Socorro! – gritou Breno. A neve estava lhe pressionando, e sua perna doía. Ele não conseguia retornar á sua forma humana novamente – Ajuda! – gritou novamente. Vozes eram ouvidas, distantes. Algo bateu em sua cabeça. Parecia ser algo metálico. – Ai… – gemeu Breno quando o algo metálico foi puxado novamente para cima. – Quem está aí? – perguntou uma voz. – Ah oi, precisamos de ajuda… caímos num buraco e… – Não precisa falar mais nada… vou chamar ajuda. – Não, não… por favor… não vai, minha irmã ela… ta desacordada. Acho que está mal. Um silêncio perturbante pareceu anunciar que o dono da voz misteriosa havia recuado para pedir ajuda. Mas por sorte, foi apenas um momento. – Certo… é um mago? – Bem… não exatamente. Não sei fazer muitas magias, sabe? Só algumas como… O ferro novamente bateu na cabeça de Breno que resmungou. – Dá pra parar com isso? Dói! – O que é você? Pela dureza da cabeça não me parece humano – a voz falou. – Sou humano, só estou transformado num dragão carrancudo de cinco metros de comprimento. E se me fizer o favor de me tirar daqui, prometo que não vou morder nem soltar fogo em você. – Ah certo… gosta de brincar, não é? E novamente o ferro bateu na cabeça metálica do garoto que dessa vez se enfureceu. – PARA COM ISSO, NÃO VÊ QUE MINHA IRMÃ ESTÁ PRECISANDO DE CUIDADOS MÉDICOS URGENTES? A voz se silenciou e logo ele foi ouvindo um barulho de neve sendo cavada. Quando a luz aumentou, Breno pôde ver um senhor de idade que cavava com uma pá a neve enquanto puxava a irmã pelo braço. – Oh céus… é apenas uma garotinha – disse o senhor. – É isso… e se fizer o favor de me retirar também… E novamente o velho bateu na cabeça de Breno, e dessa vez ele pôde ver que era aquela pá que lhe causava tanta dor de cabeça. – Ai… para com isso – disse novamente. – Você é um robô? De Tayo? Aquelas coisas de metal que inventaram há alguns anos? – perguntou o velho enquanto olhava sinistramente para o garoto. – Não… é apenas magia. Sou quatro anos mais velho que minha irmã apenas. O velho não hesitou e continuou a cavar até que desenterrasse completamente a pequena Beatriz que estava ainda encolhida e parecia respirar com dificuldade. O velho encostou seu ouvido no nariz da garota e continuou a cavar para retirar Breno. – O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou ele, ansiando para que o velho lhe desse boas noticias, o que parecia não ser possível. – Ela está mal. Parece estar com o corpo muito frio. Precisa ser tratada logo. – Ótimo, então nos ajude por favor. Ai… – resmungou Breno quando tentou mexer sua perna. – O que aconteceu com sua perna, rapaz? – perguntou o velho cobrindo Beatriz com um manto que segurava. – Eu a prendi… ta doendo muito. – Hum… vou tentar ajudar – disse o velho descendo a pá sobre o buraco de onde Breno estava até a perna do garoto. – Não, não… vai doer? – Nem um pouco! – disse o velho. Breno suspirou. – Então vai! – e fechou seus olhos. E com um movimento rápido, a pá se fincou na rocha e como uma alavanca, empurrou a perna do garoto para cima fazendo com que ela saísse do buraco enquanto a pá se soltava do cabo. Breno gritou e retornou á sua forma humana no mesmo instante. Seu joelho estava ralado e havia um grande corte em sua perna. – Por que não disse que doía? – gritou Breno choramingando enquanto passava sua mão sobre o machucado. – Por que se dissesse, não iria querer que eu lhe ajudasse – respondeu o velho docemente erguendo a mão para o garoto – segure minha mão. Breno obedeceu e saiu do buraco junto ao senhor e foi mancando na direção da irmã. – Bia, Beatriz, ta me ouvindo? – perguntou enquanto a irmã virava seu rosto levemente e movia suas pálpebras como se estivesse sonhando. – Vamos, precisamos levá-la para um local quente. Ou ela poderá morrer congelada aqui. O frio era intenso, a neve começava a cair e o senhor conseguiu fazer com que Beatriz fosse arrastada em cima de uma madeira velha que carregava consigo no momento em que encontrou Breno e Beatriz. Eles caminharam por um curto tempo e logo eles chegaram numa casa de madeira com uma pequena tenda na entrada e uma chaminé fumegante. O teto estava coberto pela neve e haviam pinheiros predominantes no local. O sol já havia descido e tudo estava escuro. Uma pedra com escritas estranhas estava fincada na frente de um dos pinheiros. Breno não conseguiu ler direito o que estava escrito, porém nem vontade tinha. Ele não via a hora de entrar logo na casa do velhinho e tomar um bom chocolate quente enquanto se cobre numa coberta bem aquecida. Quando entrou na casa não encontrou uma casinha modesta com um sofá cor de abóbora postado num canto, um fogão á lenha em outro, dois armários opostos, uma pia de pedra, duas portas aos fundos, uma mesa circundada por quatro cadeiras e uma lareira bem aquecida na extremidade oposta da porta pela qual entraram. O velho lhes tirou os casacos. – Espere um pouco no sofá, vou fazer um chá quente para vocês e secar esses casacos encharcados – disse o senhor enquanto corria a preparar os chás – peguem cobertas no armário da esquerda, e se preferirem, podem tomar um banho. A água está quente. Breno assentiu e deitou a irmã sobre o sofá enquanto pegava todas as cobertas disponíveis e colocava sobre os dois. – Foi uma sorte eu ter encontrado vocês. Se ficassem até a tempestade chegar, provavelmente não durariam muito. E outra, o Iéti sai ás essas horas para caçar. É perigoso demais. Breno tocou na testa da irmã. Ela estava muito gelada e parecia ainda inconsciente. O velho aproximou-se da garota e colocou a mão sobe sua testa, forçando a abrir seu olho esquerdo procurando por algo. – Já fui médico há um tempo atrás. Posso ajudá-la a melhorar. – Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Breno. O velhinho colocou uma panela com água sobre o fogão de lenha e deixou a água aquecer. – Ela vai sim. Mas não poderá sair por aí por enquanto. – Por quanto tempo? – perguntou Breno enquanto observava um retrato curioso numa mesinha ao lado do sofá. – Por um bom tempo. – Quanto? – tornou a perguntar. – Uma semana, mais ou menos. Até eu ter certeza de que ela não está mais em perigo. Ela pegou um resfriado forte. – Uma semana? Não temos todo esse tempo – falou Breno se encolhendo todo nas cobertas. Estava tão bom que ele não teria a mínima vontade de sair se não se lembrasse de que tinham um mundo para salvar. Breno notou um pequeno retrato numa escrivaninha ao lado do sofá. – Onde estão seus pais? É muito perigoso para duas crianças andarem pela montanha á essas horas – disse o velho. – Nossos pais morreram. Somos de… outra cidade. O senhor se virou para eles. – Quem são vocês? – perguntou. – Nós… somos irmãos e moramos há alguns quilômetros daqui. Estávamos indo ao Reino de Água. – Reino de Água? Ah qualé… sei que não moram por aqui. Pelas suas vestes devem ter vindo de longe. Felelvex, Deinon, Tayo, Magnor? – Tayo – confirmou Breno. O velho pegou algumas ervas em uma das gavetas do armário e as atirou na panela, enquanto despejava açúcar sobre ela. – Tayo. A Cidade da tecnologia e do futuro – disse o velho – sempre quis conhecer essa cidade. Mas ultimamente ando muito ocupado por aqui. – E quem é o senhor? – perguntou Breno tornando a olhar para o retrato dessa vez distinguindo melhor a foto de um homem de meia idade ao lado de uma moça também com a mesma idade. O homem, estava claro que era o mesmo que estava nesse momento preparando um chá para eles. Mas a mulher… parecida familiar para Breno. – Sou Luigi Gragam. Moro aqui há mais de cinquenta anos. – E quem é… quem é aquela mulher na foto? – perguntou notando que pela expressão de Luigi ao olhar para a foto, parecia não estar em um momento bom para responder a sua pergunta. Luigi caminhou até a panela e despejou o chá quente em dois copos. – Você mencionou que estava indo ao Reino de Água? – perguntou Luigi caminhando na direção de Breno, os dois copos em uma bandeja que pegara no armário. – Sim. Estamos. – Para quê? – perguntou Luigi. – Estamos em uma guerra. Ela ainda vai começar, e estamos com a chave para ela. – Chave? – perguntou Luigi se sentando numa das cadeiras da mesa central e retirando uma das botas enquanto colocava o pé em uma bacia de água quente que postara ao chão. – Sim – disse Breno – uma chave. Para não chamar a atenção, Breno preferiu não mostrar a cruz que escondia em seu bolso. – Qual seria essa chave? – perguntou o velho Luigi enquanto mergulhava o segundo pé na bacia. – Lamento, mas não posso contar. – Breno? – disse uma voz sonolenta ao seu lado. Beatriz havia aberto seus olhos e espiava a casa de Luigi procurando saber onde estava. – Onde… quem… – Esse é Luigi Gragam, Bia. Ele nos salvou do tempo frio – disse Breno á irmã. – Ah… prazer, senhor – disse tentando se levantar, porém o irmão a deitou novamente. – Melhor ficar deitada. – Ah… – disse Luigi – aqui está o seu chá, jovem – e entregou o segundo copo á garota que se sentou no sofá, ainda coberta e bebeu o chá lentamente. – Coloquei um xarope que irá fazer melhorar um pouco desse resfriado. – Quanto tempo acha que essa tempestade irá durar? – indagou Breno olhando pela janela e vendo novamente a pedra com escritas pelas quais ele não pôde ler. – Não deve demorar. Mas é melhor que vocês passem a noite aí. Lá fora é muito perigoso a essas horas. – Não podemos – disse Breno – precisamos ir logo. Estamos numa situação difícil. – Pecker está envolvido nessa guerra? – perguntou Luigi assustando Beatriz com o nome do inimigo. – Pecker? Sim, está! Por quê? – indagou Breno bebendo mais um gole de seu chá. – Você me perguntou quem era aquela mulher no retrato. É minha mulher – disse Luigi abaixando sua cabeça. – E onde ela está, senhor? – perguntou Breno. – Morta. Por Pecker – disse Luigi – eu a enterrei… ali mesmo – e apontou para a janela. Breno olhou e percebeu que aquela pedra misteriosa com escritas era na verdade um túmulo – no meu quintal. Não queria ela longe de mim. Ela não merecia esse destino. – Lamento! – disse Breno – Pecker matou muita gente. Por isso estamos tentando detê-lo. Para que ele não causa mais nenhum mal para mais ninguém. – Tentem. Em minha opinião vocês não irão conseguir. É arriscado demais e… ele é muito forte. Vão acabar morrendo tentando. – Não vamos não. Estamos com Igor. – Igor? E acha que Igor é forte o suficiente para deter Pecker? – perguntou Luigi que pelo tom de voz, parecia era que Breno havia contado-lhe uma piada. – Pode sim! – respondeu Beatriz. – Igor é fraco. Ele está fraco desde muitos anos. E não poderá mais ser como antes enquanto não se unir á sua amada. – É isso que planejamos – disse Breno bebendo seu último gole do chá e largando-o na mesinha ao lado do retrato de Luigi e sua mulher. – Planejam? Breno enfiou a mão no bolso. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas insistiu. Sua mão retornou com a pequena Cruz Felix entortada. – Impossível! – disse Luigi – como… como conseguiram? – perguntou. – Somente o amor humano poderia alcançar a cruz. Nenhum mago poderia atravessar o arco-íris e muito menos entrar na caverna. – Mas como… eu achei que era uma lenda. Pensei que já tivesse sido destruída. – É completamente real como pode ver – disse Breno. Luigi esticou o braço para que pudesse pegar a cruz. – Deixe-me ver… – Não – respondeu Breno guardando a pequena cruz de cristal no bolso – é muito perigoso. Ela enquanto estiver torta está muito frágil. É nossa obrigação protegê-la. – Ah sim, perdão – disse Luigi – então essa é a chave pela qual você me disse ter? – Sim – confirmou – essa é a chave. Luigi assentiu. – Breno… olhe – disse Beatriz apontando para o retrato de Luigi e da mulher. Nada havia mudado. – O quê? – perguntou o garoto sem entender o que a irmã queria. – Não se lembra? – perguntou a garota ao irmão enquanto bebia os últimos goles de seu chá – Olhe bem para aquela mulher. – Não, eu… espere. Eu conheço ela – disse Breno. – Conhece? – riu Luigi – impossível, ela morreu há mais de 30 anos. E vocês não parecem ter mais de dez. – Tenho treze – respondeu Breno – e eu não estou enganado. Eu… nós a vimos… –… na casinha misteriosa – continuou Beatriz – depois que descemos de Péveloz. Aquela velha que chamou a Hidra. – Hidra? Péveloz? Do que estão falando? – perguntou Luigi que parecia estar nervoso com o assunto. – Sr. Luigi, lamento lhe informar, mas achamos que sua mulher… ela não está morta. – Impossível. Eu mesmo a enterrei, bem ali, no terreno. Cada vez que olhava para a mulher no retrato, mais se convencia de que aquela mulher era a mesma que havia visto na casinha no meio do campo. – Mas nós a vimos… – Não vocês não a viram. – Será que era uma irmã dela, ou algo assim? – perguntou Beatriz embora tivesse quase certeza de que era ela. – Não creio que seja – disse Luigi – a irmã e o irmão que Gemmeli tinha morreram antes dela. – Gemmeli? – disse Breno. Era ela sim, ele estava agora se lembrando, a mulher pela qual foi esmagada pela criatura havia dito seu nome pouco antes. Gemmeli Picoret. – Tenho certeza de que era ela. Ela… soltou um barulho estranho pela boca – e dessa vez Luigi parecia estar mais atento no que Breno falava – um ruído agudo. E logo uma criatura, uma hidra, caiu em cima dela. Eu vi o sangue, ela provavelmente não deve ter sobrevivido. – O que disse? – perguntou Luigi largando o seu copo de chá na mesa. – Foi como se ela… como se… como se ela estivesse chamando por algo – terminou Breno. Luigi agora parecia sério, e pela expressão parecia estar preocupado com algo. – Impossível! – disse focando seu olhar ao chão, pensativo. – Senhor, sinto muito. Mas mesmo que tivesse sobrevivido á morte uma vez, nós a vimos ser esmagada pela criatura em sua casa – disse Beatriz. – Não. Se for verdade o que dizem. Se ela estiver viva… ela não poderá morrer. Não dessa forma. Será que… E após um tempo de reflexão, ele se levantou e rumou para a porta da esquerda entrando no que parecia ser o seu quarto deixando os garotos a sós. Um relógio tiquetaqueava acima da lareira e agora Breno reparava uma cabeça de alce pendurada acima da entrada. – Isso está muito confuso Breninho – disse Beatriz – Primeiro a velha chama uma criatura para nos matar e é esmagado por ela. Depois o moço diz que ela morreu há mais de trinta anos. Será mesmo que aquela velha é a mesma que está no retrato? – Sem duvidas Bia. Eu a vi de perto. E o nome dela… Gemmeli, é o mesmo. Agora, se realmente não tivesse morrido há anos atrás, o que estaria fazendo numa pequena casa no meio de um campo? – Talvez fugindo do passado Breninho. Com medo de algo – Beatriz disse. – Não acho que seja isso. Ela parecia confiante demais na hora em que abriu a porta e nos deixou entrar. Parecia que ela estava lá para capturar qualquer pessoa que batesse em sua porta. Ou melhor, matar. – To com medo Breninho. – Calma Bia. Esse homem é legal, eu vou ir ao Reino de Água e depois volto pra te ver. – Até parece! – respondeu zangada a garota – Eu estou melhor – disse Beatriz se espreguiçando, ainda coberta. – Melhor? Do que está falando, você quase morreu. – Mas agora estou me sentindo muito bem. – Bem? Como assim? Mas realmente a garoa parecia melhor. Seu nariz não estava mais vermelho, e seu rosto já não estava mais tão pálido. Alguns segundos depois Luigi retornou com uma carta em mão. Sem que dissesse nada, olhou pela janela. A tempestade havia diminuído drasticamente. Porém o céu continuava escuro e noturno. Com um olhar misterioso e medonho, Luigi caminhou até Breno, que se desenrolou das cobertas e se postou na frente do velho. Luigi penetrou seu olhar nos olhos de Breno. – Você precisa descer as montanhas – disse – Fique com isso – e entregou-lhe a carta que estava em sua mão – Leve-a para Igor. Quero que leia junto á ele. Está me ouvindo? Breno assentiu e guardou a carta em um dos bolsos da calça. – Vamos Bia – chamou, enquanto caminhava até a porta. – Não, a garota não pode ir… – Eu estou bem moço – disse Beatriz. – Bem? Como assim? O resfriado que você pegou é forte o suficiente para que não consiga nem se levantar sem se cansar… Beatriz se espreguiçou e saiu também debaixo das cobertas com dificuldade devido ao peso deles. Após girar a cabeça estralando o pescoço, correu para perto do irmão. – Como… garota, você deve ter um bom anjo da guarda, porque essa sua cura é impossível. – É, eu percebi – estranhou também Breno. – Ahm… moço, para onde fica o Reino de Água? – perguntou Beatriz antes que saísse pela porta. – É só descer pela trilha e você chegará num rio. Siga o rio e alcançará o Reino de Água. Em meia hora vocês chegam lá, em média. – Ok senhor Luigi. Obrigado por nos acolher – agradeceu Breno pegando na mão da irmã. – Por nada… ah, eu já estava me esquecendo – disse Luigi correndo para buscar algo quando retornou com dois casacos de lã – aqui estão os seus casacos, sequinhos – disse lhes entregando os casacos. – Obrigado – agradeceu Beatriz com um sorrisinho no rosto. – Por nada jovens, agora vão. E boa sorte! Breno assentiu e, junto á irmã partiu da casa de Luigi. Era realmente triste ter de abandonar aquele local aconchegante para ter de seguir a missão. De acordo com o relógio de Beatriz, já eram uma hora da manhã. A neve caía mais lentamente, mas a escuridão era uma grande barreira para os dois. Devido ao frio, Beatriz não conseguia criar nem sequer uma faísca de fogo. O caminho pelo qual Luigi lhes alertou estava ali, era fácil descer, porém perigoso. Qualquer descuido e eles poderiam cair em um enorme desfiladeiro. Assim que conseguiram descer a montanha por completo, notaram que já não havia mais neve. Embora o frio ainda prevalecesse. Havia um rio próximo cercado por centenas de pinheiros. Será que só haviam pinheiros naquela dimensão? – Por aqui – disse Breno seguindo o rio enquanto o frio lançava-se sobre seus ouvidos. Mesmo com os casacos, o frio ainda era absurdo. Era estranho. Por que Luigi permitira eles saíssem a essas horas sendo que até pouco tempo disse que havia um perigoso Iéti a solta (mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse que já estava morto) e que Beatriz deveria repousar por uma semana em sua casa. Conforme seguiam o rio, percebiam que estavam descendo ainda mais. Cachoeiras eram formadas pelo rio, assim como corredeiras fortes. Eles pareciam estar perto, pois pelo relógio de Beatriz já haviam andado por quarenta minutos. Foi quando eles avistaram finalmente, no horizonte dezenas de cabanas e guerreiros conversando e planejando á luz da lua. – Ei – gritou Breno ofegando – Estamos aqui! E junto á irmã, correu para alcançar os guerreiros. – Garotos! – exclamou o Gen. Gadenauta assim que os avistou correndo até eles – vocês foram incríveis, nós vimos vocês voando no Glácialis, foi algo inacreditável. Todos os guerreiros correram e se juntaram á Gadenauta e os garotos gritando e parabenizando-os. – Devemos beber para comemorar? – perguntou Burki. – Idiota, eles ainda não bebem, são crianças – disse Gadenauta. Breno e Beatriz sorriam e cumprimentavam os guerreiros que lhes saudavam. – Estamos bem – apressou-se a dizer Breno – o Príncipe está onde? – O Príncipe? Foi procurar por ensinamentos na cidade. Logo ele estará aqui. É muito importante? – perguntou. – É sim – respondeu Breno ainda ofegante – Precisamos conversar. – Eu estou aqui! – exclamou o Príncipe surgindo no meio dos guerreiros – Gadenauta me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Precisamos conversar Breno e Beatriz. E os dois garotos assentiram para Gadenauta que sorriu á eles, e logo seguiram o príncipe até uma das cabanas. Era vermelha e azul e notavelmente maior que as outras. O interior da tenda não era muito diferente do exterior exceto pelas quatro cadeiras e da mesa que se localizava na parte central dela. – Sentem-se – pediu Igor enquanto ascendia uma luz azulada com uma magia provavelmente de gelo no topo da tenda. Os dois obedeceram e se sentaram cada um em uma cadeira oposta ao outro enquanto Igor se sentou na da frente. – A carta Bia – lembrou-a Breno. Beatriz assentiu e apressou-se a pegar a carta entregando-a a Igor. – O que é isso? – perguntou. – Luigi Gragam pediu para que nós lhe entregássemos. É uma carta. Igor a abriu com cuidado e leu em voz alta: – “Gemmeli está viva, ela quer terminar o que começou.” – O que quer dizer Príncipe Igor? – perguntou Beatriz. – Me contem o que houve desde que os meus guerreiros lhes deixaram na frente da mansão do Mago da Noite. Gadenauta me contou que ele fugiu. Foi um alivio para Beatriz saber que Wekham havia escapado com vida. Então os garotos contaram a história toda sem pausa alguma. Os garotos mencionaram também o encontro com Gemmeli e a Hidra e a conversa que tiveram com Luigi. Sempre que um se perdia, o outro continuava de onde este parara e quando finalmente terminaram de contar, o príncipe comentou: – Wekham, um vampiro? O Mago da Noite é um vampiro? Isso é realmente algo que estava fora de cotação. Quanto ao irmão, não faço ideia de como ele voltou á vida. Além disso é muito curioso você encontrar Gemmeli e Luigi em apenas dois dias. Bom, agora quero que me ouçam. “Gemmeli era uma mulher boa, não havia nada de anormal entre ela e Luigi. Porém ela era detentora de uma magia rara, da qual o marido desconhecia. Eles haviam se casado e viviam juntos por 20 anos. Foi quando algo aconteceu. O sobrinho de Gemmeli, Billy assassinou seu irmão mais novo, Dean, e sendo assim, traiu a família. Gemmeli não o perdoou por isso e jurou matá-lo. Luigi era contra, dizia que não iria querer manchar sua família dessa forma. Mas não foi o suficiente para segurá-la. Gemmeli fugiu e foi atrás de Pecker. Pouco depois ela foi encontrada morta no quintal de Luigi junto a um papel com uma única palavra: invocadora.” – E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Beatriz. – Vou lhes explicar algo. Uma Invocadora é um mago extremamente das trevas, está muito além de qualquer magia que conhecemos. Uma Invocadora pode chamar qualquer criatura maligna desde Lobisomens, á Vampiros e até mesmo á Hidras, onde ela quiser. E me parece que Gemmeli aderiu á essa magia para que pudesse derrotar Pecker. E… bom… para se unir a uma magia dessa requer seu próprio sacrifício. – Mas Gemmeli está morta – disse-lhe Breno – a criatura… a Hidra caiu em cima dela. – Até hoje eu achava que estava, mas depois de tudo que me contaram e do ocorrido… uma maga Invocadora é tão maligna que a própria morte a revoga. A própria morte a revoga? Que história era essa? Isso significava que Gemmeli é imortal? – Mas se é tão poderosa, essa magia, por que Pecker nunca se tornou um Invocador? – perguntou Beatriz. Igor hesitou. – Parece que ele mesmo tem medo dessa magia. Pois quem se torna um invocador terá um baixo índice de magia negra. Seus poderes se submeterão a apenas utilização de magia invocadora. E isso é magia negra, muito perigosa. “Naqueles tempos, Luigi veio ao meu castelo e me contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu fiquei com pena dele na época, mas até aquele momento achei que ela havia morrido. Para ajudá-lo pedi para que enviassem guerreiros á procura dela, mas nenhum retornava. E aí paramos com as buscas.” “Eu sempre soube que havia algo por trás daquilo, mas não posso me afastar de meu reino sem a… vocês trouxeram a cruz?” Beatriz assentiu e Breno rapidamente vasculhou suas vestes até encontrar a gélida cruz torta em seu bolso. Igor arregalou a boca para o objeto no mesmo instante. – Ela… está intacta… porém bem mais entortada que antes – disse olhando para a cruz como se ela fosse um dos tesouros mais valiosos do mundo – Eu a escondi bem naquela caverna, admiro como vocês conseguiram encontrá-la. – Encontrá-la foi fácil, o difícil foi sair daquela caverna – admitiu Beatriz. – Eu lhes subestimei. Vocês são realmente muito fortes. Nenhum dos meus guerreiros teve a capacidade de sequer atravessar aquele caminho sob o Arco-Íris, nem enfrentar a fúria do Mago da Noite ou do Iéti daquela forma. Aliás, Gadenauta me contou sobre o Iéti. Atitude muito heroica a sua Breno. Mas infelizmente tivemos perdas. E quando perdemos alguém, é como se deixamos parte de nosso reino para trás. – Obrigado – Breno sorriu em agradecimento, colocou a cruz sobre a mesa e olhou para Igor para que ele a pegasse. – Não… fique com você. Não posso tocá-la. Não enquanto estiver longe de Kate. Breno, inseguro, assentiu e guardou novamente a cruz, o olhar confuso do príncipe á irmã. – Vocês disseram que Gemmeli evocou uma Hidra. Ela tentou lhes matar, mas por quê? A própria casa que vocês avistaram lá provavelmente foi invocada por ela para que vocês parassem para descansar uma hora ou outra. Mas por qual motivo ela queria lhes matar? – Eu também não faço ideia. Nós nem fizemos nada praquela velha e ela vem querer matar eu e meu irmão, que folgada. – resmungou Beatriz olhando para seu relógio que acabara de apitar. Eram duas horas da manhã. Seus olhos começavam a pesar. – Precisamos ir atrás dessa Gemmeli, talvez ela possa nos ajudar. – O que quer dizer? Quer caçar uma mulher louca, imortal e que pode trazer qualquer criatura de onde ela quiser pra nos matar? – perguntou Breno nada entusiasmado com a decisão do príncipe. – Não isso. Se o que o Mago da Noite lhes disse foi verdade, acho que um de vocês possui uma bomba muito perigosa e que pode a qualquer momento explodir. – Uma bomba? Ai, e como vamos saber quem tem? Brenooo, eu não quero explodir…– choramingou Beatriz. – Não é isso Bia, ele quer dizer que um de nós tem algo muito perigoso que deve ser controlado. Igor assentiu. Breno colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu a cruz gelada. – Quando estou perto da cruz, eu sinto quando você a toca. Um toque gelado. – Gelado? Mas achei que o toque… o amor fosse quente – disse Beatriz fazendo com que o Príncipe se tornasse ainda mais obscuro. – Não. O amor não é mais quente. Não o nosso. É como um coração parado. O sangue continua dentro, mas não flui. – E o que faremos agora? – perguntou Breno. – Avisarei o exército que iremos partir. Vocês irão comigo atrás de Gemmeli e Gadenauta conduzirá o exército pela floresta. Caso Pecker esteja vindo, ele terá de vir por lá ou dar a volta no rio, o que demoraria muito mais tempo. Caso ele fizer isso, receberemos o aviso telepático de nossa cidade vizinha, Néils. Seja como for, eles tinham novamente uma submissão. Encontrar Gemmeli, a velha senhora que invocou a hidra, e descobrir como controlar a bomba em seus corpos. Emocionante, pensou Breno ironicamente. – Não vai ser nada fácil, eu sei… uma invocadora é absurdamente poderosa, portanto não provoquem sua ira. Elas são caçadoras imortais, diferente de nós simples presas mortais. – Tudo bem – confirmou Breno. Igor sorriu e se levantou acenando para que os garotos lhes seguissem. Assim que saíram, se depararam com milhares de pessoas, todas aplaudindo para eles. Beatriz corou e se escondeu atrás de Breno que apenas forçou um sorriso. Haviam muitas garotas bonitas ali no meio, e Breno era agora um herói. Depois de acabar com isso, será que uma delas iria querê-lo como namorado? – Ótimo – disse Igor fazendo com que aos poucos o som diminuísse até que todos se silenciassem – Cidadãos do Reino de Água. Eu mandei meus guerreiros virem aqui esta madrugada para que lhes dessem um aviso. Nossa cidade está para ser atacada. Todos começaram a falar, discutir e se pronunciar no meio da noite, mas Igor pediu silencio e após alguns segundos, todos obedeceram. – Nós temos tudo sob controle. A cidade está protegida pelas quatro direções. O leste, e o sul estão guardados pelos nossos vizinhos da cidade de Néils, e o norte protegido pelas Montanhas Dápias. Um ataque por lá seria garantia de derrota. E finalmente, o oeste será protegido pelo General Gadenauta e seus homens. Será impossível deles invadirem nossa cidade com essas defesas, mas por precaução, quero que todas as mulheres, crianças, idosos e os homens que se acovardarem, se escondam na velha Fortaleza de Berister. Novamente houveram várias pessoas comentando. – Sim meu povo, eu sei que a fortaleza está aos pedaços, mas eu garanto que estarão mais seguros lá do que na cidade. – Mas quem é que quer nos atacar afinal? – perguntou um homem no meio da população – Nunca fizemos nada de mal a ninguém. – Bom… o nosso inimigo será o Reino de Fogo. Eles não iriam nos atacar sem motivos, mas há um mago maligno controlando a Princesa do Fogo Kate. Seu nome é Pecker. E é agora que eu peço a vocês o máximo de ajuda possível. Gadenauta lhes disse que esses dois jovens foram até as Montanhas, enfrentaram o mago da Noite, o Iéti e um Glácialis para pegarem a Cruz Felix. Breno retirou a cruz do bolso e a levantou. Novamente houve ocorreu uma faladeira, porém dessa vez as pessoas se apertavam e empurravam para ver o mais perto possível a cruz, sem que atrapalhassem ou ultrapassassem o príncipe. – Se dois jovens fizeram isso praticamente sozinhos, por que nós não podemos conseguir vencer nosso inimigo. Que essa mensagem fique para todos que estão em duvida se irão ou não para a guerra. Agora todos prestavam atenção atentamente no príncipe, alguns ainda vislumbravam a cruz na mão agora abaixada de Breno. – E é só isso que tenho a dizer. Partiremos para a guerra em uma hora e meia. Descansem e comam o necessário. Por que depois, estaremos nas mãos de nossa união e cooperação. A barriga de Beatriz roncou só de pensar em comida. Todos aplaudiram o discurso de Igor e este se virou chamando os garotos até a tenda novamente. Assim que eles entraram, notaram que duas camas haviam sido postas ali, e diversos lanches e comidas repousavam sobre a mesa esperando serem devoradas. Sem que conseguissem se controlar, Breno e Beatriz correram e encheram a barriga comendo o máximo que conseguiam. Parecia que a comida nunca esteve tão gostosa como estava agora. Uma lareira ao canto lhes aquecia, enquanto uma chaminé de pedra impedia que o fogo se espalhasse pela tenda. – Quando terminarem, descansem, irei lhes acordar em duas horas para irmos atrás da Invocadora. Beatriz sorriu, os olhos pesados de sono. Era agora que ela percebia quanta coisa havia feito nesse ultimo dia. Havia feito muita diferença. Era incrível que ainda estivesse viva e intacta. Pouco antes de se deitar colocou a mão na bolsa e tirou o apito que Wekham havia lhe entregado. Pensou em assopra-lo, mas temia o que aconteceria caso o fizesse. Tanto ela quanto Breno haviam escondido a informação sobre o apito de Igor. Breno parecia ter se esquecido, mas Beatriz achou melhor não contar agora, ela tinha antes que saber para que servia, mas não agora. Decidiu então guardar novamente o objeto e fechou os olhos. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Cruz Torta Categoria:Capítulos